brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Extrablu106
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 19:45, November 3, 2011 |} WARNING * You are underaged. ( 8 years old ) * You are (technicaly) illegaly using this website. * You are at risk of being banned or punnished. This is your warning. I am not an administrator but I'm sure they would tell you the same thing. This is your warning --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 20:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) dude. stop it. you're bugging me while I make wiki's better! --Extrablu106 20:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Underage Hi, I'm an administrator here at Brickipedia. It has come to my attention that you have been identified as being under-age. If you are under-age (under 13 years of age) then you are breaking not only Wikia's Terms & Conditions, but US Federal Law. Please can you confirm your age for me by replying on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. 20:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) SKP is right, you are breaking the law. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 08:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) but I live in the UK!--Extrablu106 15:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, you may live in the UK just like I do, but Wikia is based in the United States and therefore has to comply with US Federal Law. If you're 8 years old then I will be forced to block you for five years until you are 13. At that point you'll automatically be blocked and legally be allowed to edit and contribute here at Brickipedia. I'm really sorry about this, a lot of users find this very unfair but the law is the law and as an administrator I'm obliged to make sure that the law stands without any violations by any means necessary which means blocking you until you're 13. Once again, I'm truly sorry about this. Please can you confirm your age? Thanks, kind regards. 15:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 8? 8 really? GET OFF THIS SITE AS ITS ILLEGAL YOUR ON. You know wikia could actualy get into trouble for you being here, so come back in 5 years when your ready to come on. [[User:Prisinorzero|'A Tumble beasts for Life, not just for Christmas']] 16:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Age *Even if you were eight, you would not be breaking the law. Wikia would be breaking the law. This is not an issue for Brickipedia or its administrators but for Wikia staff. ~ CJC 21:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I do not remember who told me about your age. Regardless, you have been unblocked. Welcome back to the wiki. Kind regards, 21:58, December 29, 2012 (UTC)